


Jimmy Got His Gun

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: Он походил на живой труп, который помнил, как это — быть человеком, но позабыл зачемБета: Ли СаСиквел к истории "Не дуг" http://archiveofourown.org/works/8208010





	

 

 _If I had arms I could kill myself_  
_If I had legs I could run away_  
_If I had a voice I could talk and be some kind of company for myself_  
_I could yell for help_  
_But nobody would help me_

*******

 Это было оглушительно странно. Как если бы собрали картинку, воспользовавшись пазлами из разных коробок – детали всё же подошли, и даже сюжет вырисовывался, но всё равно похоже на подделку. Стиву хотелось передвинуть стол, поставить его «на место», и кровать перетащить, и шкаф вернуть старый – узкий и потёртый, но узнаваемый. А ещё зашторить окно. Полуденное солнце совсем неприветливо палило, кричаще напоминая, что рабочее время в самом разгаре, но в этой комнате будто намертво застыло раннее утро. Взгляд Стива блуждал по светлым стенам, цеплялся за рисунки на обоях, старательно избегая сгорбленную спину прямо напротив. Эту спину Стив тоже не узнавал, и когда он на неё всё же натыкался, то скользкий ком в горле панически лишал воздуха.  
      — Проходи, не стесняйся.  
      Стив слишком решительно кивнул, но через порог комнаты переступил неуверенно. Обернулся. Постаревшую миссис Барнс тоже хотелось заменить на молодую версию. Всё вопиюще не так!  
      — Я…— Стив запнулся, миссис Барнс улыбнулась кончиками губ, но глаза так и остались тусклыми.  
      Собственная поступь показалась слишком неуклюжей, дыхание неровным и шумным, как и хруст заломленных пальцев. У Стива пересохло в сжатом горле. Он хотел кинуться на эту неправильно застывшую спину, сжать в крепком кольце рук, не отпускать и одновременно убежать прочь. Было страшно и чрезмерно радостно. Теперь ещё больше хотелось жить и умереть на месте. Правильно, неправильно… как есть, как случилось. Жив. Главное, жив! Наперекор всему жив!  
      — Баки?  
      Мягкий шорох одеяла. Медленный поворот головы. Тёмный взгляд даже не скользнул по Стиву, просто застыл, придавил тяжёлым грузом неузнавания.  
      — Какой ещё Баки?  
      Это Джеймс. Определённо Джимми. Баки. Похудевший и осунувшийся. Больной. Теперь безрукий калека. Стив набрался смелости и взглянул на его левое плечо, которое заканчивалось выше локтя округлой культёй, крепко обмотанной пожелтевшим бинтом.  
      — Я Стив. Сопляк Роджерс, — улыбнулся – губы дрожали, глаза предательски щипало. — Ты знаешь меня.  
      — Нет, не знаю, — Баки вновь отвернулся, застыл, сидя на краю кровати, бездумно упираясь взглядом в стену перед самым своим носом.  
      Стива будто окатило ледяной водой, он подался вперёд, но вовремя замер — миссис Барнс мягко потянула его за локоть. Врач предупреждал, что её сын вряд ли будет разговорчив в первые недели и, возможно, месяцы.  
      — Я буду приходить, ладно?  
      Ответа Стив так и не дождался. Плевать.  
      Начало весны выдалось холодным. Воздух был чистым и влажным от частых дождей. В лужах сверкали солнечные блики, в каких-то переливались сальные бензиновые радуги, Стив почти бежал по ним, даже не думая перепрыгивать. Грязная вода просачивалась сквозь стёртые подошвы, холодила ступни, солнце же, наоборот, палило над макушкой, облизывало загривок, грело торчащую из широкого ворота плаща шею. Все ощущения смешались, будто ожили, зашевелились потревоженными щупальцами, и теперь они щекотали изнутри, отчего дыбом становились волосы. Серый пыльный Бруклин впитывал краски, словно возрождаясь из пепла, или же это всё восприятие Стива? Очнувшегося от кошмара безумца? Он улыбался, губы растягивались, но Стив их вновь и вновь прикусывал, упорно напоминая себе — хоть Баки и восстал из могилы, он всё ещё где-то _там._  
      Стивен Роджерс – упёртый баран. Именно так он охарактеризовал бы сам себя. И эта черта не всегда шла ему в плюс, чаще, благодаря своей врождённой настойчивости, он сам себя загонял в узкие рамки, и его зрение становилось исключительно туннельным, впереди была только цель, которую надо было достигнуть, и бог с ней, с периферией. Он плевал на обстоятельства, случайности и даже собственное здоровье, если Роджерсу надо что-то доказать – он это сделает. Словами или своими детскими кулаками и непрошибаемым лбом. И теперь перед его носом маячила только одна заветная цель – вернуть Баки.  
      — Послушай, я не уверена, что тебе стоит приходить. По крайней мере, пока.  
      Ребекка ненавязчиво преградила дорогу: выставила ногу вперёд, а левой рукой упёрлась в исцарапанный косяк. Совсем взрослая Бекка. Созревшая и красивая, безумно похожая на родного брата, его женская копия.  
      — Почему? — Стив задрал подбородок, решительно выдвинул челюсть, словно перед ним не младшая сестра Баки, а очередной прохиндей, приставший в подворотне. Да, если потребуется, он оттолкнёт Ребекку и смело пройдёт в чужой дом, в котором когда-то, будто целую вечность назад, встречал Рождество и завтракал по утрам омлетом. Кажется, это происходило в прошлой жизни. А может, детство просто приснилось, и его не было вовсе. И дома этого не было. И мальчишки Баки, вечно задирающего малышку Бекку. Тёплых дней и мирного стука настенных часов в гостиной, под которыми в своём кресле читал глава семьи мистер Барнс. И его самого, Стива, не было тоже.  
      — Ему советуют не переутомляться.  
      — А я и не намерен его переутомлять.  
      Ребекка устало вздохнула.  
      — Он начинает злиться, когда... — она запнулась, опустила густые ресницы, и они только добавили теней к потемневшим кругам вокруг её глаз. — Когда не может вспомнить.  
      — Держать его взаперти тоже не лучшая идея. Я только поздороваюсь.  
      Стив напирал, и Ребекка всё же потерпела поражение, отступила, пропустив его внутрь дома.  
      — Он у себя.  
      Взбегая вверх по ступенькам, Стив чувствовал, как его охватывает волнение. Причудливый коктейль эмоций вспенивал кровь. Радость, тоска, обида, нетерпение и страх. Липкий страх заставлял сжиматься желудок в комок, холодил скользкие ладони. Стив притормозил у двери, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, повторяя про себя приветствия. Все казались нелепыми. Стив постучал, но по ту сторону была гробовая тишина – секунда, три, пять. Кулак вновь ударил по дереву. Бесполезно, Баки не приглашал войти, и Стив осмелился толкнуть дверь плечом.  
      — Привет, — он прикрыл за собой дверь. Баки, повернувшись боком, сидел у окна, его левого плеча не было видно, отчего на мгновение можно было представить, что это прежний Баки. Он медленно повернул голову в сторону Стива, его взгляд был уставшим, словно он не спал целое столетие, уголки губ опущены, и чётко вылепленные худобою скулы казались острыми. Нет, не прежний. — Я – Стив. Можно пройти?  
      — Стив, — он проговорил имя почти беззвучно. — Ты назвал меня Баки.  
      — Я всегда так тебя называл.  
      Стив всё-таки прошёл вперёд без разрешения, осторожно присел у самого края кровати. Их разделяли каких-то полтора метра, но Баки всё ещё казался призраком, густой тенью прошлого, и от этого сжималось сердце, глаза слезились. От радости, безусловно, от счастья! Баки считали погибшим. Похоронку прислали полгода назад, и пустую могилу сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса засыпали мокрой землёй. Полгода Стив выживал. Насильно поднимался по утрам с постели, заталкивал в себя пресную еду и шёл на работу в издательство. Он походил на живой труп, который помнил, как это — быть человеком, но позабыл зачем. А теперь по его венам вновь пустили горячую кровь, и она начала питать внутренние органы, опять пробудила желание испытать вкус нового утра. Стив чуть нагнулся вперёд, близоруко прищурился, всматриваясь в такое знакомое лицо Баки. Тот хмурился, брови съехались друг к другу, он открыл и закрыл рот, будто не смог сформулировать то, что хотел сказать. И Стив молчал тоже. Только глупо улыбался, лихорадочно рассматривая друга. Друга? Стоит ли ответить именно так, если он спросит?  
      — Мы общались раньше...  
      — Врач не советует вываливать на меня всю информацию сразу. Говорит, что я должен вспомнить сам, — перебил он, сжал переносицу двумя пальцами и, зажмурившись, добавил. — Если получится.  
      — Получится.  
      Они оба обернулись – это оказалась Ребекка, не стучась, она прошла в комнату. В руках Ребекка держала поднос с двумя чашками. Стив помнил их: из тонкого китайского фарфора, белые, с нежным дымчатым рисунком на одном боку и голубой каймой изнутри. Баки любил эти чашки. В детстве мать не разрешала пить из них, так как тот, будучи непоседой, разбил несколько из набора. Ребекка осторожно опустила поднос на небольшой столик, ничего не сказала, только мягко улыбнулась Баки, будто тот сам вылеплен из хрупкого фарфора и на него даже смотреть опасно, вдруг покроется трещинами, которые потом не склеить.  
      — Ты не воева-а-ал, — стоило Ребекке выйти, как Баки почти шёпотом протянул последнее слово, пробуя его на вкус. Он смотрел на скрещённые пальцы Стива. Пальцы левой и правой руки. Десять штук. Десять красивых гибких пальцев. У него же теперь только пять и уродливая, сочащаяся гноем культя выше локтя. Горький запах лекарственной химии уже въелся в стены комнаты, а когда-то он преследовал исключительно Стива, но не его, не Баки.  
      — Нет, — Стив виновато опустил голову. Будто он мог что-то изменить, там, на фронте, в окопах спиной к спине Баки. — Меня так и не призвали. Я пытался…  
      —Да ты же доходяга, — фыркнул. — Тебя бы в первый день порешили.  
      Баки провёл указательным пальцем себе по горлу, обозначая быструю и бесславную кончину «рядового Роджерса».  
      — Или, — теперь он упёрся двумя пальцами – указательным и средним — в лоб Стиву, имитируя пистолет. Тот боялся даже шелохнуться, вытянувшись, он во все глаза смотрел на Баки. — Бах! И мозги на ближайшем дереве.  
      Стив от внезапности дёрнулся, Баки зло ощетинился. Его металлические глаза сделались холодными и колкими, неживыми. Чужими. Безразличными. Он откинулся и небрежно развалился на стуле, от чего тот тонко неприятно скрипнул, Стив вновь замер, будто заговорённый, притих, не узнавая человека напротив.  
      — Вот это я помню, — Баки причмокнул языком. — Лицо каждого, кого убил, кто пытался убить меня… А тебя не помню.  
      Он хлопнул себя по колену, подпрыгнул и наигранно раздосадованно помотал головой, тёмная отросшая чёлка упала ему на лицо. Стив с трудом сглотнул, но слюна лишь оцарапала пересохшее горло.  
      — Баки, я...  
      — Чай можешь не допивать. Доброго вечера.  
      Баки резко поднялся на ноги, и Стив инстинктивно следом за ним.  
      — Ребекка, она – моя сестра, — Баки вновь нахмурился, вынужденный принять тот факт, что он даже в своей семье не уверен. — Так вот, она тебя проводит.  
      Он подтолкнул Стива, нагло выпроваживая, и тот вздрогнул, но послушно развернулся на одеревенелых ногах.  
      На улице начался дождь, обложной стеной он оградил несколько кварталов. Стив втянул голову в плечи, торопливо засеменил, пересекая улицы. Он мог бы позволить себе слабость – разрыдаться, дождь всё равно бы смыл слёзы с лица. Но нет, он не смеет вновь оплакивать Баки. Стив до боли закусил губу и ускорил шаг; потяжелевшая одежда липла к телу, в ботинках хлюпала вода, а холодный свистящий ветер безжалостно задувал в уши. Непогода атаковала, но проигрывала. Стив не чувствовал собственных замёрзших пальцев, не обращал внимания на тяжесть плаща – остановился. Мимо него бежали люди, бесполезно растянув над головами утренние газеты, по дороге, утопая шинами в лужах, проносились автомобили. Стив судорожно всхлипнул и почувствовал облегчение – будто с него стащили тугой ошейник, и теперь он мог свободно вдохнуть.  
      Стив вновь пришёл к Барнсам на следующий день, хотя с самого утра чувствовал недомогание: у него першило в горле и появился надоедливый насморк. Предсказуемо, если учесть недавнюю вынужденную прогулку под дождём. Дверь открыла миссис Барнс, и Стив сразу обратил внимание на её нездоровый вид и растрёпанные седые волосы, свалянные неаккуратной копной. Она даже не улыбнулась, наоборот, неприветливо скривилась и, не церемонясь, попросила оставить их в покое.  
      — Я принёс пирожные, — Стив наивно моргнул и поднял перед собой белую коробку, перевязанную синим бантом, с шестью пирожными внутри, глупо улыбнулся, пропуская мимо ушей просьбу уйти.  
      — Сейчас не лучшее время, — миссис Барнс вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаза.  
      Стив упорно стоял на своём.  
      — Но мне надо его увидеть.  
      — Стивен, я понимаю, что вы общались в детстве, но сейчас Джеймсу нужен покой. Он к нам-то привыкнуть не может.  
      Из дома послышался звон бьющейся посуды, и плечи миссис Барнс вздрогнули. Стив рванул было вперёд, но она, только сильнее сжав пальцы на двери, прикрыла её и, оставив небольшую щель, испуганно выглянула.  
      — Уходи, — прошипела почти по-змеиному – самка, охраняющая своё гнездо. Стив сжался под её вмиг изменившимся, теперь ставшим колючим взглядом. Перед ним была совсем другая миссис Барнс: подавленная, затравленная, измученная, испуганная тень от прежней волевой и сильной женщины. Будто вместо сына с войны вернулся кровожадный зомби, и она, как истинная любящая мать, посадила его на короткий поводок, не в силах вновь предать мёрзлой земле. Где-то там, на кухне, взвизгнула Ребекка, а затем Стив услышал низкий рык Баки, звонкое «ба-бах!» разлетающейся вдребезги посуды повторилось. Миссис Барнс с силой захлопнула дверь.  
      Стив ещё минуту гипнотизировал посеревшую краску входной двери, затем он развернулся и, будто оловянный солдатик, с неестественно ровной спиной двинулся прочь. Ком больно царапал воспаленное горло, а щёки полыхали. Ванильные пирожные он оставил в первой же урне.  
      Дома он всё никак не мог согреться. Его знобило, и Стив залез под одеяло, сверху накинув свой детский дырявый плед, притянул колени к животу, плотно обхватив их. Импровизированный кокон не согревал. Температура ослабевающего тела неминуемо ползла вверх, а Стив не мог и пошевелиться. Он давно серьёзно не заболевал и уже успел позабыть чувство бесконечной беспомощности, от которого хотелось стонать в голос. Он так и сделал, но вышел простуженный хрип, и некому было его услышать. Стив зажмурился, ему показалось, что он вновь превратился в хилого подростка. Мальчишку. А значит, и не будет стыдно, если он сейчас безобразно разрыдается. Губы скривились, и по покрасневшим щекам покатились крупные слёзы. Они стекали на подушку и пропитывали солью тонкий материал. Под носом стало мокро, но Стив не мог даже шмыгнуть, так как дышать получалось только ртом. Он взвыл, почему-то представив Сару. Грудь сдавило от осознания, что он даже про себя не называет её _мамой._ Эти два коротких слога слишком больно что-то скручивали в центре солнечного сплетения, будто шуруп пробивается сквозь мягкие ткани наружу. Стив давно не ревел вот так, в открытую, заламывая спрятанные между бёдер пальцы. Но сейчас его голова гудела от хаоса мыслей и от нестерпимой тоски, происхождение которой он всё никак не мог объяснить. И почему-то было до скрежета зубов и по-детски обидно. Обидно, что ему не дали увидеть Баки.  
      Стив судорожно втянул воздух, но вновь громко всхлипнул. К нему будто кто-то подошёл сзади и с силой хлопнул раскрытыми ладонями по ушам. Дезориентировал, болезненно оглушил. Стив всегда умело маскировал свои эмоции, умудрялся подавлять их, раскладывал по полочкам, анализировал и часто игнорировал, но теперь его затопило волной давно погребённых в тусклых воспоминаниях чувств. Да кто он такой?! Всего лишь очередной пришедший потаращиться на местное чудо света – Джеймса. И правда, что он, Стив, может сделать? Раз разлёгся тут, распустивший сопли дохляк, не в силах побороть жалость к самому себе. Видел бы его Баки. Сержант Барнс, чья пустая могила – немое подтверждение пережитого ужаса.  
      Внезапно Стиву стало жарко, и ему показалось, что он сгорает от внутреннего стыда. И пусть. Пусть его слабые кости и суставы выкручивает болью, а голова, будто перекачанный футбольный мяч, трещит в висках. Ему до чесотки хотелось наказать себя за малодушие и слабость. За то, что сегодня не настоял на своём перед миссис Барнс и не увидел Баки. Не доказал ему… Что?  
      Сознание Стива было сумрачным, и он путался в собственных мыслях. Где-то на периферии бреда и лихорадочного сна он видел себя суперсолдатом. Вставшим с лабораторного стола широкоплечим и могучим воином с непробиваемым щитом, в одно мгновение попавшим в эпицентр войны. И на этой войне он ослушивался приказов, безрассудно жертвовал всеми – людьми, честью, собой – ради пленённого сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса вновь и вновь, пока живые яркие глаза опять не посмотрели на него, узнавая соседского дохляка Стива Роджерса.

*******

  
  
      Стив был искренне рад весеннему преображению. Небо, которое сквозь пыльное больничное окно казалось дряблым и потяжелевшим от непролитого дождя, теперь пестрило голубыми просветами. Словно искалеченные артритом, голые и узластые ветки, царапающие ночами стекло, разоделись в молодую зелень. Совсем ещё свежие листья будто смазали кистью, окунув её до этого в баночку с маслом. Чувствовал себя Стив уже сносно. Конечно, грудную клетку всё ещё разрывал вечерами и ночью надсадный кашель, но его хотя бы перестали пичкать горькими таблетками. Вместо пилюль натощак, он каждый день перед завтраками и обедами посещал стерильные кабинеты физиопроцедур, которым не было видно конца. Лечащий врач настаивал на санатории, но Стив лишь пожимал костлявыми плечами, что означало «ага, обязательно, в загробной жизни».  
      Когда дома его стал накрывать удушающий приступ, Стив еле дополз из своей комнаты до крыльца, а оттуда до соседки, которая, к счастью, оказалась не на работе. Он попросил позвать доктора Форда — старика, лечившего его с самого детства, знавшего все его болячки. Форд уже несколько лет как не практиковал, но Стив по-прежнему обращался к нему за помощью, и тот не отказывал. После Стив его обязательно благодарил несколькими долларами, хотя от стыда и полыхали кончики ушей. Мало, измятых зелёных бумажек всегда было слишком мало.  
      В этот раз Стив провалялся на больничной койке больше трёх недель — двадцать четыре дня. На двадцать пятый его обещали выписать. Отвернувшись от храпящего соседа по палате, Стив уставился на свою прикроватную тумбу, застревая взглядом на засохшем, превратившимся в гербарий букете. Это был безмолвный знак внимания от его коллег по работе, скорее всего, инициатором выступила заместитель редактора — Пегги Картер. Если бы не она, то его бы давным-давно уже уволили. Стив соскользнул с мысли на мысль — прогресс, он в первый раз подумал об издательстве и Пегги, а не о Баки. Чёрт возьми, но как он там? Не забыл ли его вновь? Стоит ли опять представиться дохляком Стивом при их встрече?  
      Стив слишком много думал, примерял на себя шкуру Баки, представлял, как это — не помнить. Себя не знать. Наверное, это будто перед самой премьерой получить в руки переписанный сценарий. Даже прочесть не успеть, а в глаза уже бьёт свет ярчайших софитов. И вот теперь Баки вынужден стоять посреди сцены — главный герой — он щурится и бесполезно раскрывает рот, понятия не имея, что говорить, как себя вести. А зал переполнен, там его взволнованные родители, сестра. Все бурно аплодируют и ждут представления. А Баки только и может безмолвной рыбой хватать спёртый воздух, пока не начинает зачитывать то, что запомнил по предыдущей истории. А там война и драма. Смерть. Сплошная гниль и раскуроченные внутренности солдат, его собственные. Но вот в зале гробовая тишина. Ведь ошарашенный зритель всего-то пришёл на детский утренник.  
  
***  
  
      — Расскажи о себе?  
      Роджерса выписали из больницы на двадцать пятый день, на двадцать шестой — он находился в доме Барнсов. Ребекка сидела напротив, скрестив между собой бледные лодыжки, Стив зеркалил её позу, даже чай отпил одновременно с ней.  
      — Я работаю в небольшом издательстве.  
      — Да, слышала.  
      — Рисую шаржи и календари, иногда делаю иллюстрации и выезжаю на репортажную фотосъёмку.  
      — Наверно, интересно, — Ребекка кивнула.  
      — Не очень, — Стив вновь отпил чай и скривился — он чрезмерно крепко заварен и горячий. — И платят мало. Вчера я выставил дом на продажу, он слишком дорого мне обходится.  
      Глаза Ребекки округлились.  
      — И как же ты?  
      — Буду снимать комнату.  
      Их короткий, почти официальный разговор иссяк быстрее, чем чай в фарфоровых чашках. Стив хмуро смотрел в пол, и ковровый рисунок расплывался кляксами. Ребекка надоедливо громко и откровенно вздыхала, скорее всего, выдумывая повод, который позволил бы ей сбежать из гостиной.  
      — Ты можешь подождать Джеймса в его комнате. Мне надо готовить ужин.  
      — Конечно, — Стив поторопился подняться, отряхнул с брюк невидимую пыль и расправил складки. — Я понимаю. Большое спасибо, что позволила навестить его.  
      — Ты только ни на что не рассчитывай. За это время ничего не изменилось.  
      Ребекка отвела взгляд — она будто стыдилась брата. Вот вернувшийся Кевин — герой. Его грудь усеяна сверкающими орденами — маленькие солнца — которые он с гордостью носит. Мальчишки бегают за ним, и он сажает их к себе на колени, рассказывает длинные истории, обязательно с хорошим концом. Соседские девушки и женщины смотрят на него с благоговением, мужчины с восхищением. А что Баки? Он только и озирается волком по сторонам, обводит каждого настороженным взглядом, будто выглядывает врагов и предателей, будто всё ещё война. Дети от него шарахаются, боятся, как когда-то она, Бекка, шугалась безногого бомжа Крюка. Тот вечно слюнявил самокрутку и шикал на ребятню своим беззубым ртом. И его старые, словно остекленевшие глаза были такими же осоловелыми, как сейчас у Баки. Но ещё сильнее Бекка стыдилась не собственного брата, а самого этого тёмного чувства, скользкого, неправильного, отравляющего. Желания изменить Баки, вернуть прежнего. Она стыдилась себя. За неспособность принять искалеченного брата. Но стоит ли её винить в этом? Стив не решался ответить, считал, что у него нет морального права обвинять семью Баки.  
      Он прошёл в комнату, ощущая себя воришкой. Тот убрал всё лишнее, доведя обстановку до аскетизма. Оставил только ровно заправленную кровать, стол и стул, вместо шкафа теперь стоял комод. Стив пробежался кончиками пальцев по деревянной столешнице, они подцепили чёрную записную книжку, воровато коснулись её жёлтых страниц. Почерк Баки скакал, прерывался, будто на середине предложения его били током. Где-то между страниц были вложены выцветшие фотографии и… Стив мягко улыбнулся, поглаживая свой рисунок — всего-то быстрый набросок, ещё совсем детский. На нём был изображён спящий безмятежным сном Баки.  
      — Так можно и по затылку получить. Имею полное право.  
      Стив вздрогнул и резко развернулся, почувствовав, как неуместно красным вспыхнули щёки, но он подавил в себе желание извиниться за наглое вторжение. Баки стоял напротив, рассматривал с удивлением и толикой любопытства вломившегося на его территорию проходимца. Тот же глядел в ответ, отмечая его непривычную неухоженную щетину на подбородке и скулах. На Баки была низко нахлобучена бесформенная кепка, одет он был в старую объёмную куртку портового работника, воняющую сивухой и солёной рыбой, пустой левый рукав был заправлен в измятые выцветшие брюки. Он был неряшливым и хмурым.  
      — Ты знаешь, это мой рисунок.  
      — Нет, не знаю. Думал, его нарисовала какая-нибудь симпатичная девчонка, студентка школы искусств, — Баки прошёл вглубь комнаты, забирать блокнот из рук Стива не стал.  
      — Прости, но это был всего лишь я, — хмыкнул тот.  
      — Зачем ты здесь? — он сел на край кровати, посмотрел в открытую, и не было в этом взгляде Баки Барнса. Оболочка его. Почти. Но не содержимое.  
      — Я ищу квартиру, — Стив выдержал его взгляд. — И соседа. А эта комната маловата даже для подростка. Ты так не считаешь?  
      — А ты не боишься поселиться рядом с психом с отмороженными мозгами?  
      — Нет, я же художник, а это тоже диагноз.  
      — Хорошо, я подумаю, — Баки согласился подозрительно быстро, и Стиву ничего не осталось, как просто поблагодарить.  
      Дома Стив впервые за десять лет раскрыл материнский шкаф. Он достал из него все платья Сары и сложил их в несколько коробок. Материал под пальцами казался грубым и источал затхлый запах пыли, от которого щипало в носу. Вечером Стив отнёс коробки с одеждой на помойку, поставил рядом с мусорными баками, поражаясь своему холодному равнодушию. Наоборот, Стиву даже стало легче, будто ворох старых тряпок давил ему на грудь, а не на полки ветхого шкафа.  
      За неделю дом смотрели только несколько раз, и Стив вынужден был понизить его стоимость. Старый, с просевшим фундаментом и дырявой крышей, дом был будто призраком с пустыми глазницами, давно уже обезображивающим улицу. Он был отражением семьи Роджерсов — бедной, больной, одинокой и бесплодной. Дом, годившийся разве только под снос.  
      Когда в дверь постучали, Стив был уверен, что это потенциальные покупатели. Как правило, их хватало всего на несколько минут, комнаты на втором этаже они даже не осматривали. Стив натянул приветливую маску хозяина, но она сползла с его лица стремительнее, чем налезла.  
      — Баки? — он растерянно улыбнулся, рассматривая тёмную фигуру перед собой. Баки бесцеремонно смолил самокрутку, и выдул сквозь зубы густой дым, который тут же просочился за порог горьким облаком. Стив сморщил нос и задержал дыхание. — У меня астма, выбрось.  
Удивлённый голос сменился на непоколебимо властный. Баки неожиданно хмыкнул — Стив не походил на того, кто умеет командовать. Видимо, он обманулся.  
      — Впустишь?  
      Стив суетился: он несколько раз переложил книгу со стола на полку и обратно, перевернул все чашки сервиза ручками влево, поправил вязанные крючком мамины салфетки.  
      — Воды или чаю? — догадался, наконец, спросить. — И можешь присесть.  
      — Воды. Почему такой, как ты, всё же решил сбежать из-под мамочкиного крыла? — Баки изогнул бровь, он даже не пытался скрыть пренебрежение в голосе. Стив должен знать, что походит на нежное тепличное растение. Сосунок, прячущийся ото всего мира за материнской юбкой.  
      Пальцами Баки пробежался по хрустальным вазочкам на комоде и выставленным в ряд фигуркам из цветного стекла — в этом доме пытались создать уют. Потрогал потрёпанные книжные корешки, прочитывая названия. Он изучал пространство, аккуратно вычищенное, почти стерильно вымытое. Старые исцарапанные половицы были отполированы, словно их каждый день натирали холщовой тряпкой до содранных ногтей, скрупулёзно выметали пыльные волосяные клубы из углов и вручную мылили выцветшие от старости ковры. Так тщательно следить за чистотой могла только женщина.  
      — Она умерла почти десять лет назад. Ты был на похоронах.  
      — Значит, всё-таки дружили, — Баки кивнул, отмечая этот факт скорее для себя, а не для Стива. — Я помню дорогу к тебе.  
      Он нахмурился, не уверенный, стоит ли откровенничать, пусть и в мелочах. Стив же затаился, боясь даже дышать — вдруг спугнёт. Баки сел в кресло, обхватил себя правой рукой, укладывая кисть на обрубке левой, болезненно сморщился, потревожив до сих пор не заживающую рану. Он не смотрел на Стива, затравленно избегал контакта глаза в глаза.  
      — Весь Бруклин в моей голове, будто тонкая паутина дорог. Я одновременно не знаю его улицы и знаю, потому что не могу их представить, пока не окажусь в конкретной локации здесь и сейчас. Словно вспышки, в памяти вырисовываются новые сети от главных дорог до заросших узких тропинок. Когда я заворачиваю, то уже знаю… Знаю, что на углу Уэлдинг и Уоллэбаут роуд продают отменный табак. Я точно помню, что ходил к тебе. Ноги помнят. Нос помнит запахи. Можно сократить через дворы, и вот, я у твоего дома спустя ровно семь с половиной минут. Может, — Баки глухо рассмеялся, совсем невесело. — Может, я был собакой? Гав-гав! Большим уличным псом. И ты меня подкармливал, а, Стиви? Добрый малыш Стиви и страшный бездомный пёс. Я и сейчас готов к подачке.  
      Баки открыл рот и вывалил влажный розовый язык, задышал часто, возбуждённо, несколько раз подвыл и гавкнул, поёрзал в кресле задом, будто виляя невидимым хвостом.  
      — Баки, пожалуйста, не надо.  
      — Да ладно тебе, всего-то почеши за ушком и расскажи на ночь добрую сказку про Джеймса Барнса. Про славного парня! Любящего сына, доброго брата, надёжного друга и нежного любовника.  
      — Прекрати, — Стив подался вперёд, но Баки его припечатал одновременно насмешливым и злым взглядом. Иррациональный страх расползался липким инеем по телу Стива, начиная с живота, будто вторая кожа с внутренней стороны. Первобытное необъяснимое чувство неотступно окутывало и сковывало.  
      — Ну же, давай, ткни носом в свежее дерьмо, покажи дрянному псу, каким надо быть — хорошим мальчиком.  
      — Я не буду этого делать, ты же знаешь, Бак!  
      — А вот ни черта и не знаю! Или ты решил поиграть в доброго хозяина? — Баки в два шага очутился перед Стивом, схватил его за шею, сжав свои крепкие мозолистые пальцы — вот и пойман глупый кролик в капкан. — Запомни, бешеные псы могут и покусать, тяф-тяф.  
      Крупные зубы Баки клацнули несколько раз у самого лица, горячее дыхание опалило поджатые губы, и Стив безнадёжно зажмурился. Зажмурился, когда тот его отпустил. Баки хлопнул себя по колену и громко рассмеялся — он зло паясничал, жестоко и равнодушно издевался, скакал, как блоха, от одного настроения к другому.  
      — Я принесу воды, — не дождавшись разрешения, Стив развернулся, понимая, что даже такой простой поступок сейчас кажется дерзостью с его стороны. Загривком он ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд. Нет, не зверя. Смертельный взгляд снайпера, профессионального убийцы.  
      Когда он вернулся из кухни в гостиную, то понял, что Баки ушёл. Теперь он умел передвигаться бесшумным призраком. Стив залпом опрокинул стакан с водой, и лишь после с облегчением выдохнул, его расслабленные плечи опустились.  
      Утром Пегги Картер дала ему адрес квартиры, которую сдавала пожилая еврейка. Стив ощупал карманы своих брюк, выуживая клочок бумаги. На нём округлым аккуратным почерком был выведен адрес и имя хозяйки. Стив задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по шероховатой поверхности небольшой записки. Сердцебиение было уже спокойным и ровным, а мысли трезвыми. Определённо, ему стоит пригласить Баки посмотреть квартиру вместе. И плевать, если тот решит облаять старую еврейку или пометить все углы.  
      Стив кивнул сам себе, не сильно расстраиваясь по поводу того, что их совместные вечера вряд ли будут походить на дружескую идиллию. В конце концов, им и не привыкать.

*******

****  
  
      Некоторые женщины питают слабость к убогим. Парадоксально, но особенно те, которые имеют всё: положение, обаяние, власть, постоянное внимание мужчин. По крайней мере так пишут в романах, по которым потом снимают кино. Какой-нибудь чахоточный неудачник к концу истории обязательно оказывается под крылышком любящей его красотки. Пегги Картер симпатизировала Стиву. Тот не был искушён во взаимоотношениях между людьми, которые выходили бы за рамки дружбы, но и дураком он точно не был. Поэтому он понимал, что заместитель редактора — очаровательная и нестандартная, умная и совершенно потрясающая Пегги — покровительствует и неосознанно флиртует из жалости. Возможно, так своеобразно срабатывал искажённый материнский инстинкт или же врождённое чувство справедливости, направленное на защиту слабых и обездоленных. Стив никогда не лукавил перед самим собой, он принимал себя со всеми недостатками, адекватно оценивая собственную ущербность. Он пытался носить своё тело доходяги с гордостью, хоть всё равно и кренился под натиском хронических болезней, согнувших его позвоночник. Да, он был слабым и обездоленным. В этот мир Стив пришёл молча синюшным младенцем, которому было уготовано погребальное место в ущелье Апофеты, но каким-то необъяснимым образом он всё ещё был жив. Покровительство Пегги не задевало его гордость, было бы глупо им пренебрегать. И смысла что-либо себе доказывать тоже не было.  
      Стива не любили в коллективе за работоспособность — он вечно бежал вперёд любых сроков. Его презирали за упёртость и откровенность — он никогда не держал язык за зубами. В последний раз Стив честно обвинил толстого Луи в тупости и бездарности, отказавшись с ним работать в паре. Он не ходил на перекуры, не пил чай с болтливыми секретаршами и не гулял на корпоративах. Всё, что касалось Стива Роджерса напрямую — старательно оберегалось и скрывалось. За это его ненавидели особенно сильно. Со школьной скамьи мало что изменилось. У Стива даже были прозвища: от безобидного зануды до мистера Рахит. В редакции была всё та же иерархия, и за Стивом по-прежнему был закреплён статус белой вороны. Только мозгов у него прибавилось. Конечно, перестать лезть на рожон было трудно, но обзавестись подмогой в лице «лучшей девочки класса» Пегги Картер оказалось выгодно. Стив не побрезговал, и ему не было за это стыдно. Всё было по обоюдному согласию. Пегги его жалела, заступалась за него и выгораживала, лелея собственное чувство справедливости и правильности, он же не по-мужски позволял себя защищать, гарантированно крепко держась за рабочий табурет в душном кабинете.  
      Пегги курила у входа в издательство. Обычно днём она всегда была окружена небольшой компанией, состоящей из корреспондентов: Шпиро, Скотта и Коэна. Последний особенно недолюбливал Стива. Они были ровесниками, но Коэн уже успел сменить несколько издательств, обзавестись дочерью и свидетельством о расторжении брака. Опытный, обаятельный, с небольшим животом, придающим ему, как он думал, солидности, Коэн категорически не понимал, что же Пегги разглядела в плюгавом Роджерсе. В серой мыши, которая тяжелее карандаша ничего в руках и не удержит. Стив раздражал его, как преследующая вонь коровьего дерьма на ферме отца — вроде принюхался, но всё равно подташнивает. Пегги для Коэна была лакомым куском, той самой сладкой вишенкой на торте, которую хотелось ухватить самым первым и единственным. Но на пути к ней всё время маячил Роджерс, и как бы Коэну не хотелось, доходягу всё же пришлось записать в соперники. Никто, кроме самого Стива, не догадывался, как сильно соревнование с «калекой» задевало его чувство собственного достоинства.  
      Пегги прищурилась, выдув в сторону тонкую струю дыма. Её тёмно-бордовые губы оставили след на лакированном мундштуке, и она потёрла его большим пальцем, стирая помаду. Они со Стивом могли общаться только лишь взглядами, что сейчас и делали. Стив притормозил перед Пегги, залюбовавшись её растрёпанными к вечеру кудрями. Каштановые волосы переливались медью в лучах закатного солнца. Пегги хотелось писать маслом. Тяжёлым, тягучим и почти вечным. Её красота была дерзкой, магической. И если бы у Стива хватило смелости попросить написать её портрет, то он обязательно изобразил бы её в виде девятихвостой кицунэ. Стив первым прервал зрительный контакт, опустив голову, она улыбнулась, что означало «хороших выходных».  
      Эти выходные у Стива должны были быть насыщенными. Конечно, если понравится квартира миссис Ландау — той самой пожилой еврейки, адресом которой и поделилась Пегги. Стив старался не размышлять о том, что Баки ничего не стоит передумать в самый последний момент, но чем ближе он подходил к назначенному месту, тем больше убеждался в собственной никчёмности и незначимости. С чего Баки селиться с человеком, которого он совершенно не знает? _Он и собственную мать не помнит_  — тут же вторил ещё один внутренний голос — _с чего бы Баки продолжать гнить в родительском доме, без права на новую жизнь?_ Стив противоречил сам себе, выискивал плюсы и минусы сожительства с таким, как он. Минусов было больше. Но Баки всё же пришёл, он ждал его на Уотер Стрит ровно под мостом.  
  
***  
  
      Ландау была тучной женщиной с утиной походкой, она переваливалась медленно, но не казалась неуклюжей, наверно, из-за безупречной осанки. Узнав, что квартиру Стив будет снимать не один, она задрала арендную плату ровно в два раза.  
      — Но, миссис Ландау, от того, что мы будем снимать вдвоём, ваша квартира не стала больше, — возмутился Стив. Баки же стоял позади, без особого интереса продолжая рассматривать пустые полки лакированного серванта с такой исцарапанной поверхностью, будто на нём кололи орехи. Квартира не знала ремонта, наверно, лет тридцать, полы были старыми и заскорузлыми, в промозглых углах мозолями вздувались выцветшие обои — рисунок на них уже нельзя было разглядеть, пожелтевшие потолки были испещрены трещинами, с люстры в гостиной свисала нить паутины, живенько раскачиваясь от сквозного потока воздуха. — За такую цену мы можем подыскать апартаменты с двумя спальнями.  
      Ландау поджала обескровленные губы, сдерживая язвительное «удачных поисков». Но жадность проигрывала здравому смыслу, к тому же Роджерс казался приятным молодым человеком. Он не давил на жалость, не выпрашивал и не тыкал пальцем в своего друга-инвалида, призывая к спящей совести Ландау. Та была уверена, что этот Джеймс Барнс вояка. За свою жизнь она встретила немало таких мальчишек с искалеченными войной судьбами. Как правило, у таких, как Джимми, не было будущего. И за матерящимися пьянчугами, бездомными забулдыгами, местными сумасшедшими и тихими суицидниками скрывались именно они, несчастные мальчики войны, которые так и не смогли вернуться домой.  
      — Хорошо. Плюс семьдесят, а не сто процентов от первоначально оговоренной суммы. И коммунальные услуги, — Ландау повернулась спиной, потянувшись к договору, который оставила на пыльном столе. — Читайте и заполняйте. Оплата строго с первого по пятое число.  
      Стиву нравился их район, узкая Уотер Стрит заворачивала ровно под Бруклинским мостом, возле которого и стоял дом. Он был последним, такой же, как прочие — трёхэтажный, из красно-коричневого кирпича. Небольшие окна спальни выходили на Ист-ривер, на другом берегу которой переливался огнями богатый и красочный Манхэттен.  
      В отличие от Баки Стиву потребовалась неделя, чтобы перевезти свои вещи. Картонные коробки росли пирамидой в гостиной, заслоняя собой проход на кухню. Он не успевал их разбирать, но всё равно казалось, что жизнь уже налаживалась. Он не был против остаться без спальни, Баки же не возражал, что гостиная превратится в полу-спальню, полу-мастерскую. Они ужинали вечерами вместе: Стив за столом читал книгу, Баки же только глядел в тарелку перед собой, равнодушно и механически поедая нехитрую стряпню.  
      — Ты не думал найти работу? — Стив слишком внезапно захлопнул книгу и задал вопрос, руки он сложил у себя на коленях, переплетя друг с другом пальцы, сжал их. Он боялся этого вопроса. Да любого. Он вообще плохо понимал, стоит ли первым заводить разговор с Баки, который большую часть своего времени проводил в спальне. Он лишь иногда, ближе к ночи, отправлялся гулять, оставляя Стива без сна всего-то до полуночи. Ребекка заглядывала к ним каждые два или три дня, забирала грязную одежду брата и приносила свежую, выстиранную. Миссис Барнс наведывалась с едой — она не задавала вопросов. Сожительство Стива с Баки было почти идеальным, хотя иллюзия нормальности и была тонка, как прозрачный тающий лёд под пригревающим мартовским солнцем.  
      Баки цокнул языком, оставив ложку в недоеденной красной фасоли, отодвинул от себя тарелку, хмыкнул. Потёр тёмную щетину, которая не скрывала неестественную бледность его лица.  
      — Иди к чёрту, Роджерс, — в голосе не было злобы, только лишь усталость. Баки поднялся из-за стола, поморщившись, потянулся к левому плечу, но сам себя одернул и не стал дотрагиваться.  
      — Бак, прости меня! Ну, нет так нет, — последние слова слились со звуком громко захлопнутой двери.  
      Беспокойство мутной тошнотой преследовало два дня — Стив решил дать время Баки, добровольно изолировав себя из его поля видимости. Они не пересекались на общей территории, но только лишь потому, что Баки не выходил из своей комнаты даже ужинать. Стив подкрадывался и останавливался у его двери, прислушивался, но бесполезно, даже ржавые пружины кровати не скрипели. Измерив гостиную широким шагом, на третий день Стив не вытерпел, вновь, но уже решительно направился к двери.  
      — Баки, я войду, — он потянул холодную гладкую ручку на себя, приоткрывая дверь. Пахнуло химией и чем-то неприятно сладким, тяжёлым, затхлым, больным. Стив прищурился, привыкая к тёмным сумеркам, всматриваясь в недвижимый силуэт Баки. Тот сидел на краю кровати, одной рукой вцепившись в сползший матрас, смотрел перед собой, в ногах змеями валялись старые бинты.  
      — Чистые обрубки направо, гнойные налево — так обычно говорили санитары.  
      — Господи, Баки, какой же я идиот, — Стив опустился перед ним на пол, потянулся к грязным бинтам с присохшей жёлто-коричневой коркой гноя и крови. Его губы скривились, но не от брезгливости, а скорее от чувства омерзения к самому себе. Дурак, как он мог не заметить?! Нездоровая бледность и лоб с испариной, болезненно сжатый рот. Баки гнил заживо, а он даже не догадался, насколько тому может быть сложно просто завязать себе шнурки, что говорить про обработку и перевязку раны. Он думал, зажило, думал, не может быть осложнений. Стив слишком старательно делал вид, что с Баки всё в порядке, что он нормальный. Он ошибочно сравнивал его с собой, примерял свои лекала на него, вспоминая, как его злила жалость в глазах окружающих, будто он беспомощный прокажённый. Но Баки не был в порядке, не был нормальным. — Баки, Баки, посмотри на меня.  
      Стив коснулся чужого острого колена, потряс, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. Он пробовал заглянуть в глаза Баки, но натыкался лишь на холодное безразличие.  
      — Баки, нам срочно надо обратиться к врачу, — Стив скользнул взглядом по голой уродливой культе. Неровные шрамы были влажными, тёмно-бордового цвета, воспалёнными, вены бугрились под тонкой анемично бледной кожей, конец ампутированной руки напоминал гниющий цуккини, который легко можно проткнуть пальцем, погрузившись в вонючую мякоть.  
      — Чтобы дать им отрезать ещё один кусок? Вот так, да? — Баки провёл по плечу над пульсирующими вздутыми венами. — Или они возьмут чуть выше? Ровно по сустав. А может, сразу по шею?  
      Баки коснулся указательным пальцем своего горла и провёл полосу по адамову яблоку. Рассмеялся. Сухо и тихо, режуще.  
      — Зачем тебе всё это, а? Для чего терпишь меня? Будто должен мне. Если это так, то забудь. Понял? Чтобы там ни было, забудь. — Баки буднично отмахнулся, но Стиву впервые показалось, что он говорит предельно серьёзно, без издевательства или же тихой истерики. И Стив смог бы сейчас всё как на духу вывалить. Наружу. Вывернуть, выпотрошить. Разложить перед Баки все свои написанные и недописанные нелепые письма, пересказать глупые и наивные мысли, замусоленные каждую ночь по кругу перед сном. Но он не имел на это права.  
      — У меня нет никого, кроме тебя, Баки. — Стив вновь поднял на него взгляд. Баки тяжело смотрел в ответ сверху вниз, дышал часто, прерывисто. — Пожалуйста, давай вызовем врача.  
      — Хорошо, — его голос звучал бесцветно. — Если тебе это нужно.  
      Стив неуклюже встал на ватные ослабевшие ноги. От тяжёлого запаха гниющей плоти, духоты и липкого страха кружилась голова и давило на грудь. Он боялся, что у Баки уже могло начаться заражение крови. До утра нельзя было тянуть.  
      — Спасибо, Бак, спасибо, — слова сами срывались с губ, одновременно простые и сложные, невесомые и неподъёмные. Лишь бы не слушать давящую тишину. Не увязнуть в её гробовом безмолвии. Но Баки молчал, только медленно кивнул, и в каждом его вдохе и выдохе, еле заметном чужом движении читалось безысходно пугающее «нет у тебя никого, Стиви, давно не осталось».

 

 

 

*******

      За окном шуршал дождь, будто кто-то мял ворох газет. Этот монотонный звук умиротворял, окутывал приятным чувством спокойствия — предвестником крепкого и безмятежного сна. Уходящее солнце всё ещё боролось с цикличностью дня и ночи, ослепляя оранжевым светом крыши домов. Лучи стреляли метко в окна, преломлялись, фотонными полосами ложась на деревянные полы. Тишина, тронутая только приглушёнными звуками города, звенела на одной ноте, и было уютно. Стив аккуратно, но умело приложил бинт к плечу Баки, тот смотрел перед собой, даже не вздрагивая от прикосновений. Послушный. Чистые шрамы затягивались, но от культи и правда почти ничего не осталось, гниющую плоть ампутировали практически ровно по самый плечевой сустав.  
      — Ты неплохо справляешься, — Баки повернул голову, когда бинты скрыли изуродованную кожу.  
      — Моя мать — Сара — была медсестрой, к ней часто обращались за перевязками и не только. Сначала я наблюдал, а потом и помогал, — Стив ещё раз по кругу обвёл бинтом и, отрезав конец, аккуратно прикрепил его пластырем. — Мне было десять, когда я заболел ветрянкой. Температура под сорок и болячки по всему телу, а ведь на носу Рождество, как же обидно было. Но на второй день болезни с ветрянкой привели и тебя. Это был единственный раз, когда ты умудрился от меня заразиться. Ты страшно ненавидел меня тогда за это. В моей комнате устроили мини-лазарет для нас двоих. Я не спал ночами, страдая от жара и чесотки, а ты обещал убить меня, чтобы я не мучился сам и не доставал тебя своими стонами.  
      Стив хмыкнул, вспомнив детство. Оно не было насыщенным, богатым и светлым, как обычно описывают своё детство и юность другие. Всё было точно наоборот: скучно, бедно и серо. Но сейчас почему-то было приятно говорить о пережитых таких далёких и незначительных мелочах отрочества, которые он делил с Баки.  
      — Так почему я тебя не убил?  
      — Убил бы, но моя мама днём убегала на работу, и некому было мазать зелёнкой твои болячки на спине, — Стив пожал плечами, а Баки улыбнулся. — Кстати, одну ты всё-таки расчесал. Вот тут.  
      Стив потянулся к груди Баки и отодвинул лямку майки, обнажив небольшой точечный шрам. Уши не к месту запекло и закололо покрасневшие губы, Стива будто окатило кипятком из душа. Он резко втянул воздух — нос его заострился, невыносимо ярко ощутив запах Баки, тепло его кожи под пальцами дразнило. Стив отдёрнул руку, качнулся, пересел на край кровати и суетливо начал собирать медицинские принадлежности.  
      — Спасибо, — Баки покосился на своё плечо. — За то, что мазал зелёнкой мои болячки.  
      Вернувшись из больницы, Баки вёл себя тихо, хотя куда уж, но он демонстративно не сторонился Стива, как прежде. Стив не хотел торопиться с выводами, но ему нравилось думать, что между ними появилось что-то вроде доверия. Он понимал, что мир Баки сузился до небольшой квартиры, ограниченной старыми стенами и им, Стивом. Баки разрешал делать ему перевязки. Прикасаться. Смотреть. Говорить. Он слушал короткие, будто невзначай рассказанные несущественные воспоминания Стива, иногда задавал неожиданные вопросы. И несмотря на замкнутость Баки, всё это Стив считал хорошими знаками. Крошечными шажками на пути к восстановлению.  
      Лето обрушилось дождями. Стив любил летний дождь, он казался особенно чистым и спасительным. Он прибивал пыль и пыльцу к асфальту, давал зелени на деревьях заиграть новыми свежими красками, после летнего дождя всегда дышалось легче. Открыв окно, Стив вновь вернулся к мольберту, ветер сквозняком коснулся листа, принося с собой запах озона и вечернего города. Стив склонил голову набок, рассматривая набросок. Обычно он рисовал то, что видел накануне. Кто-то прожитый день закрепляет образами в своих снах, Стив же переносил его на холст.  
      — Это же на углу Фронт и Мейн-стрит.  
      Стив вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Баки умел подкрадываться бесшумным призраком, намеренно ли, Стив не знал. Он стоял ровно позади, съев до неприличия личное пространство, вглядываясь в полотно, на котором были изображены заплаканная девчушка и старик, протягивающий ей яблоко. Но люди вряд ли интересовали Баки, он немного нагнулся, почти уложив свой подбородок на плечо Стива, рассматривая вывески и небольшие детали, указывающие на место.  
      — У тебя хорошая фотографическая память. Ты мог бы быть шпионом, — Баки толкнул его в бок, и Стив увидел, что он протянул ему кружку, держа ещё и полупустую бутылку вина. Стив принял кружку и неуверенно поднёс её к лицу, понюхал. Кружка была плохо отмыта, коричневые чайные разводы покрывали её стенки, а вино напоминало компот. — Ну там, запоминал бы вражеские карты и рисовал бы их по памяти. Вот только тебе бы ещё сантиметров двадцать роста и килограмм пятьдесят мышц сверху — вылитый ариец.  
      Баки отступил на шаг и критически осмотрел Роджерса с ног до головы. Тот вцепился узловатыми пальцами в кружку, не решаясь отпить и что-либо ответить.  
      — Ладно, кажется, я сегодня слишком болтлив.  
      — Нет, всё в порядке, — Стив наконец улыбнулся, выходя из оцепенения, поднёс вино к лицу и пригубил, Баки же сделал крупный глоток из горлышка.  
      — Можно? — он подошёл к одной из открытых коробок, выуживая оттуда книгу.  
      — Конечно, всё никак руки не доходят разобрать.  
      — Я могу помочь.  
      — Да-да, — Стив махнул рукой, — если тебе не сложно. Книги лучше всего ставить под стекло в сервант.  
      Стив вновь развернулся к мольберту, присутствие Баки за спиной его не смущало — тот шуршал страницами книг, внимательно рассматривая каждую, иногда тихо хмыкал, вычитывая случайные абзацы. Стив думал, что это был отличный вечер воскресенья.

***

      После работы он зашёл в бакалейную лавку на углу парка Уитмен. Дочь хозяина — Элизабет — всегда на пятьдесят грамм докладывала больше, будь то крупа или сухофрукты с чаем, Стив же сконфуженно улыбался. Элизабет исполнилось тридцать два, и у неё всё ещё не было мужа.  
      В парке детвора гоняла мяч, стойко пахло сладковатой свежестью скошенной травы, из открытых окон доносились звуки популярного джаза. Стив хотел бы замедлить шаг, но в его кармане фантомной тяжестью давили два билета в кино, поторапливая и заставляя чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежать домой.  
      — Баки!  
      В узком коридоре было темно. Стив стянул с себя лёгкую куртку и на ощупь повесил её на крючок, сумку с едой аккуратно поставил на пол.  
      — Баки, послушай, — он прошёл в гостиную, широкая улыбка по-идиотски приклеилась к его лицу. — Я купил два билета в кино. Знаю, что надо было сначала…  
      Стив замялся на полуслове, уставившись на сгорбленные плечи Баки, тот стоял к нему спиной у раскуроченной коробки. Стив сглотнул: ему не нравилась напряжённая поза Баки, исходящее от него почти осязаемое раздражение.  
      — Вот оно как, значит. Кино? А что потом? — сказал, так и не обернувшись.  
      — Потом? Всё, что ты захочешь, можем приготовить ужин или сходить в кафе, — Стив сделал пару шагов навстречу, желая обойти его, посмотреть, что он держит в своей руке, но осознание ледяной волной окатило с ног до головы быстрее, чем Баки успел открыть рот. — Это не то, что ты мог подумать.  
      Стив закусил губу, понимая, насколько любые оправдания всегда нелепо звучат. Теперь ему становилось удушливо жарко, ладони вспотели, а в коленях неприятно заныло — захотелось убежать, надёжно спрятаться и переждать.  
      — Ты рылся в моих вещах, — вырвалось вместо этого безнадёжно глупое, отвратительно бессмысленное. Он сам разрешил Баки, дал добро копаться в своих вещах, а теперь выдвигает претензии. Трусливо перешёл в наступление.  
      — Значит, друг, да? — Баки развернулся, оскалился. К ногам Стивена упали его же работы: быстрые наброски и тщательно выполненные рисунки, рядом приземлились журналы, раскрывшись на провокационных страницах, и пожелтевшие чёрно-белые фотокарточки. Стив скосил взгляд на свой рисунок, на котором был изображён Баки. Как же ему не хотелось этого видеть, впору зажмуривайся. Каждая линия простого карандаша будто любовно ложилась на плотную бумагу, вырисовав красивое обнажённое тело друга в откровенной позе. Этот портрет в полный рост не был похож на упражнение в анатомическом изображении человека, он был чувственным, до неприличия эротичным, как и фотографии моделей на страницах запрещённых журналов, которые теперь распластанными жабами валялись у ног Стива. — Какой же я дурак.  
      Стива охватила паника. Нет, стыд! Испепеляющее чувство позора, будто его голого вытащили на улицу, представив перед всеми в унизительной коленопреклоненной позе. Вот, смотрите, грязный извращенец! И следом за стыдом его горло сдавил страх, но после злость… и вновь паника.  
      — Баки.  
      — Что Баки? Давай, значит, жить вместе, Баки! Друг, ага, — Баки ткнул в Стива указательным пальцем, тот стыдливо отвёл в сторону влажные блестящие глаза. — Вот, получается, каким был твой Баки. Сраным педиком. Грёбаным педерастом.  
      — Нет, ты не был, — Стив опустил голову, предательски упираясь взглядом в фотокарточку, на которой двое матросов были одеты лишь в короткие полосатые нательники. — Точно не был. Только я.  
      Но Баки его не слушал, он нервно облизывал свой покрасневший рот, высказывая очередную гадость, стараясь задеть побольнее и Стивена и себя самого.  
      — Друзья-голубки, как романтично. Но, а чего твой Баки на войну-то сбежал, а? Думал, там хуи посочнее и потолще будут? Твоего мало стало?  
      Баки вцепился в свой ремень, металлическая бляшка зазвенела, и плотная кожа со свистом рассекла воздух, выуженная из брюк. Ремень с глухим стуком приземлился на пол.  
      — Прекрати, Джеймс, — Стив отступил на шаг и ещё, в испуге выставив вперёд ладони. — Между нами никогда ничего не было, правда. Я клянусь.  
      — Тогда сейчас будет, — Баки одним рывком спустил с себя брюки и бельё, развернулся, навалился вперёд, упираясь рукой в измятую коробку. Сквозняк лизнул его бледные ягодицы, и кожа стала гусиной. Баки нетерпеливо прогнулся в пояснице, Стив почти судорожно всхлипнул, в бессилии сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Давай, Стиви, не заставляй себя ждать, ты же этого хочешь. Когда ещё такой шанс выпадет, а? Или я тебе больше не нравлюсь? Таким. Одноруким калекой.  
      Баки шире расставил ноги, и это даже не было пошло. Абсурдно. И Стив злился на него, скрипел зубами и ненавидел. Вот так быстро, за каких-то пару минут ему захотелось больно ударить Баки, одёрнуть его, впервые накричать, поставить на место. Его Баки, который был мёртв больше, чем полгода. Но теперь в груди Стива всё клокотало от ярости, отравляющего гнева. Ему не хотелось видеть Баки таким, это было невыносимо тяжело. Страшно. Стив чувствовал себя беспомощным и преданным.  
      — Джеймс, прошу, — и это прозвучало жалко.  
      — Значит, всё-таки не нравлюсь больше. — Баки развернулся вновь, футболка прикрывала его сморщенный член наполовину. Плевать. Баки попытался улыбнуться, но вышло криво. У Стива же во рту было горько и сухо, язык прилип к нёбу, не в силах пошевелиться, в ушах звенела тишина. Он не смог побороть себя и остаться. Он не мог больше находиться рядом с Баки, которого в один миг стало слишком много. Ему нужен был воздух. Срочно. Много воздуха и возможность свободно выкрикнуть в него.  
      Стив ушёл, так и оставив Баки со спущенными штанами: растерянным, запутавшимся, жалким. Малодушно сбежал. Ветер выветривал мысли, а чужие голоса случайных прохожих засоряли голову новыми. Нет, это не ему, Стиву, нужно время и немного одиночества, это всё ради Баки. Баки должен разобраться в себе, склеить себя заново, собрать оставшееся по крупицам. Стив сам не заметил, как практически побежал, удаляясь дальше вверх по Уотер Стрит, прочь, прочь. Оставляя где-то там позади собственные страхи, чувство никчёмности, обнажившуюся уродливость его извращённого естества, болезненную одержимость. Баки его выпотрошил, вскрыл его, точно раковину моллюска, и вывалил прогнившее содержимое. И теперь вновь хотелось себя заполнить. Чем-то. Кем-то.  
      Ноги сами привели его к давно знакомому месту. Стив замер перед невзрачной дверью и упёрся в кирпичную стену рядом с ней ладонью — оцарапало. Тяжело отдышался, чувствуя, как спазм сдавил горло. Стив раскашлялся, хватая влажными губами воздух. До красных полос расчесал ногтями шею и грудь, пытаясь прогнать удушающий приступ, не обращая внимания на мерное цоканье каблуков позади себя.  
      — Эй, а вот и маленький Капитан.  
      Чужие руки по-свойски обхватили Стива и зашарили ладонями по груди, игнорируя сухой тяжёлый кашель, разрывающий его лёгкие.  
      — Ну где там у тебя эти штуки. А, вот, — ловкие пальцы проникли во внутренний карман куртки, доставая оттуда пачку папирос. Чиркнула зажигалка, на мгновение высвечивая небольшим, но ярким огоньком приятное и ухоженное лицо мужчины с тонкими угольными усами. Стив уже просто сипел, пытаясь вдохнуть в себя тонкую струю воздуха — у него получится, обязательно получится справиться. Мужчина вложил между его губ обмусоленный конец папиросы, Стив послушно зажал её и затянулся, прикрывая воспалённые глаза. На пятой затяжке его начало отпускать, и он почти неслышно прошептал «спасибо».  
      — Не за что, мой Кэп, — мужчина с силой толкнул тяжёлую дверь — в лицо ударил свет, ярким пятном он осветил тёмный переулок. Неуверенными, почти пьяными шагами Стив первым вошёл внутрь, чувствуя на своём плече чужую тёплую ладонь. — Я уж было подумал, что ты всё-таки отправился спасать этот мир, и мы тебя больше не увидим.  
      Голоса плавали невнятной какофонией в звуках живой музыки, приторно пахло парфюмерией, сладким и крепким алкоголем — Стив неосознанно скривился.  
      — Я скучал, Кэп.  
      Стив обернулся, услышав дурацкое прозвище, рассеянным взглядом упёрся в усмехающееся холёное лицо, достаточно приятное, даже симпатичное, но Стиву как-то особенно сильно стало не по себе. Гадливо. Мерзко.

*******

  
      Он предпочитал, чтобы здесь его все называли Теслой, хотя каждый знал его настоящее имя. Даже если бы Говард Старк намеренно пытался скрыть свою личность, то у него бы не вышло, но он и не пытался. Всегда напыщенный, расточительный и вызывающий, он являлся в «Кроличью нору», будто рождественский подарок: самый дорогой и долгожданный. Он угощал, щедрой рукой наливал каждому, не обращая внимания на растущие цифры своего счёта. Говард был неприлично богат, умён и обаятелен, перед ним никто не мог устоять. Почти. Стивен долго сопротивлялся, не поддавался демонической харизме Старка, и для того это было вызовом.  
      Тощий паренёк не так часто появлялся в «Норе». Будто бесцветная моль, он прятался в углу зала, занимая небольшой столик, смотрел и не смотрел по сторонам, мусоля весь вечер один-единственный бокал с красным вином. И весь его вид кричал о том, что он и сам понятия не имеет, что же забыл в подобном месте. Никто не знал его имени-прозвища, да и не проявлял к нему особенного интереса, кроме Старка. Тот заметил, что он никогда не покидал «Нору» с кем-то, всё время один, будто лишь поглазеть приходил. Странный.  
      В тот вечер Старк, с присущей ему развязностью, просто плюхнулся рядом со Стивом, поставив стул непозволительно близко к его. Но тот даже не вздрогнул, лишь равнодушно отпил вина, когда Говард прошептал ему на ухо адрес ближайшего хостела и номер своей комнаты. Никто бы не отказал ему. Никто. Но Стив отшил. Отчеканил приказным тоном, чтобы тот проваливал. Это оскорбило Старка, но не настолько, чтобы ещё раз не попробовать заговорить с неприветливым гостем «Кроличьей Норы», удовлетворяя вспыхнувшее чувство азарта. На второй раз Говард придумал для Стива прозвище — Капитан. Субтильность Капитана была обманчивой, вернее, она никак не вязалась с его низким и уверенным голосом, вдумчивым, серьёзным и тяжёлым взглядом. Он не набивал себе цену, каждый раз отказывая настойчивому Говарду, и тот отступал, послушно повинуясь его приказам. Хотя адреналин всё равно вспенивал его кровь, Говард чувствовал, что даже если им и проигран бой, Кэпом война всё ещё не выиграна. Шаг за шагом, но они сближались. Разговаривали, будто близкие знакомые в обычном баре, в обычный вечер воскресенья. Политика, война… Баки. Стив всего несколько раз обмолвился о воюющем друге, но Старку всё стало ясно. Бедный, бедный мальчик. Стив каждый день ждал похоронки, не верил, но знал, чувствовал. Он будто сидел на бомбе, которая могла взорваться в любой момент. И она взорвалась. Бабахнула так, что Говарда задело её взрывной волной.  
      — На вот, выпей воды, — Говард поставил перед носом Стива гранёный стакан, тот выдохнул и отхлебнул. — Ну что, расскажешь, куда пропал?  
      И вновь эта ладонь. Стив посмотрел вниз, видя, как Старк сжал его острое колено. Говард улыбался уголками губ, глаза его блестели, и пахло от него приятно. Весь такой идеальный Говард Старк.  
      — Я, Ба… к чёрту, — Стив подался вперёд, впиваясь губами в рот Говарда, прильнул ближе, обхватил его запястье, направляя руку выше к своему паху.  
      — Эй-эй, подожди, малыш, — запротестовал Говард Стиву в губы, отдающие мятным привкусом лечебных папирос, но всё же накрыл его член своей ладонью. Они были спрятаны в тени, куда почти не добивал свет ламп, и никому не было до них дела. Стив замычал, прикусил нижнюю губу Старка и потянул за неё. Тот не хотел отвечать так. Вновь. По-жадному, по-быстрому, словно воруя его, Стива, у кого-то. У Баки, у мёртвого сержанта Джеймса Барнса. Но сдержать себя было невыносимо сложно. В тот прошлый раз Говард и не сдержался. Накинулся на Роджерса, будто бешеный пёс, учуяв тонким нюхом запах страха и отчаянья. Вцепился в его покорно подставленную глотку.  
      Тогда всё произошло в переулке. Кто бы подумал! Между вонючих мусорных баков. Стив прижимал Говарда к себе, он словно хотел вплавиться спиной в кирпичную стену, дышал прерывисто и сипло между мокрыми поцелуями, к которым тянулся, как утопающий тянется вверх, чтобы глотнуть каплю кислорода. Цеплялся тонкими, но сильными пальцами за его бока, обхватывал одной ногой бедро, нетерпеливо притирался пахом. И Говард вёлся на эти безумные ласки, упивался его безысходной страстью и тихим приказам «давай же, ну, не медли!». И Говард хотел бы быть нежнее, теплее, мягче, но в одежде было слишком тесно, да и в собственном теле тоже. Прижатый грудью и щекой к шершавой холодной стене, Стив выгибался, возбуждённо дышал и требовал, требовал, требовал. И Говард отдавал. Пытался, хотя и знал, что у него ни черта не получится — заполнить потерю Стива ничем не выйдет.  
      — Нет, нет, мой Капитан, притормози, — взмолился вновь Говард, уже смелее отталкивая Стива, так, как не смог и не хотел тогда. Тот полоснул по его лицу холодным взглядом, но тут же сморгнул, и взгляд сменился на растерянный и испуганный. — Скажи, что стряслось? Тебя не было несколько месяцев, чёрт возьми.  
      Говард зло шипел, словно Стив был ему должен. Обязан, после того быстрого и дикого секса.  
      — Извини.  
      Говард откинулся на спинку стула, побарабанил пальцами по липкой столешнице.  
      — Мы можем поехать ко мне, — он примирительно улыбнулся, замечая, что скулы Стива порозовели.  
      — Нет. Не ст _о_ ит, — Стив поправил на себе рубашку, заправил выбившийся конец в брюки. — Я пойду.  
      Стив поднялся, но Говард вцепился в его хрупкое запястье, останавливая. Тот обернулся — их взгляды столкнулись. Секунда, не больше, но Говард Старк впервые почувствовал себя использованным, и это было по-детски обидно.  
      Стив аккуратно протиснулся между столами, покидая бар, злое возбуждение сходило на нет, и он ощущал себя последней скотиной. Хотя перед Старком ему не было стыдно, тот найдёт ещё сотню таких Стивов, как он, но вот за собственную несдержанность его грызла совесть. В памяти ещё слишком свежи были воспоминания о спонтанной близости со Старком. Тогда прошло чуть больше двух недель после смерти Баки. Стиву до сих пор не удалось отмыться от грязного остервенелого секса, который не может оказаться волшебной пилюлей от одиночества. Стив знал — наутро становится только хуже. Объятья Старка были сильными, он заполнял, переполнял, но всё равно впустую.  
      Дома было непривычно безжизненно, дом казался чужим. Эхом ударялся о стены протяжный скрип половиц. Стив думал, что, наверное, точно так же себя ощущают призраки, застрявшие в мире живых: одинокими, испуганными, неприкаянными. Как же быстро он отвык от этих комнат и себя в них. Отвык от запаха старого дерева, от быстрого и безопасного передвижения по коридорам с закрытыми глазами. Стив присел на край дивана, словно он скромный гость, обвёл взглядом пыльные полки — всё казалось незнакомым и знакомым одновременно, будто кто-то взял в руки ластик и стёр набросок, вот только бледные штрихи всё равно остались еле видимыми — бери карандаши, акварель и вновь дорисовывай! Но руки опускались. Стив выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза, ему хотелось просто заснуть.

***

      Работа отвлекала. Болтовня в редакции заглушала мысли, притупляла эмоции. С виду ничего не изменилось, Стив по-прежнему задерживался допоздна, как это случалось почти всегда, пока не вернулся Баки. За его спиной, как и раньше, шептались, перемывали косточки, изучали под микроскопом с таким маниакальным любопытством, что Стиву только и оставалось дивиться — когда же им надоест. Три дня пронеслись, будто во сне. Словно белка в колесе, он загонял сам себя: работа — дом, дом — работа.  
      — Эй, Роджерс, — Элизабет вызывающе присела на край его стола, юбка-карандаш задралась, обнажив её симпатичную круглую коленку, вот только Стиву она совсем не казалась милой. — Там к тебе пришли.  
      — Кто? — не поднимая взгляда от своего стола, спросил Стив.  
      — Не знаю, мужчина, сказал, что по личному вопросу.  
      Стив вскинул голову, уставившись на Элизабет, та накручивала пергидрольную прядь волос на указательный палец.  
      — Мне его позвать или сам выйдешь?  
      — Сам, конечно, сам, — Стив неуклюже вылез из-за стола и, не чувствуя собственных ног, направился к двери. Его сердце будто сорвалось с металлического крюка и рухнуло в пустой желудок, грудь сдавило радостным волнением, словно вот-вот свершится чудо. Ладони вспотели, а в висках стучало так, что шумно становилось в ушах. Стив несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, попытавшись успокоить вегетатику. В конце концов, с чего он взял, что внезапным посетителем должен быть Баки? Слишком наивно. Но Стив всё равно ускорил шаг.  
      Сбежав с крыльца, Стив застыл как вкопанный, уставившись на Говарда Старка. Тот слегка заломил узкие края фетровой шляпы, склонил голову и улыбнулся, поприветствовав.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? — Стив воровато оглянулся, но позади него никого не было. Совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из коллег признал в посетителе небезызвестного инженера. Как будто всё сразу станет понятно, и правда всплывёт чёрным нефтяным пятном над прозрачной поверхностью, и Стив больше никогда не отмоется от постыдного клейма «педик». Даже Пегги больше не взглянет в его сторону, _это_ уже не просто сезонный бронхит, очередное заболевание, за _это_ жалеть не будут. Уничтожат, раздавят, будто он паразит, разносчик смертельной заразы.  
      — Мы можем сделать вид, что я пришёл дать тебе интервью.  
      — Какое ещё интервью? Я иллюстратор, — Стив подошёл ближе и, подцепив Говарда за локоть, потащил его прочь от редакции. Рабочий день всё равно уже почти подошёл к концу. — Что ты тут забыл?  
      Стив задрал подбородок, смотря на незваного гостя снизу вверх.  
      — Пришёл вытащить тебя проветриться, — Говард улыбался, глядел он с прищуром, его карие глаза стали медово-прозрачными в свете заходящего солнца. Ловко выпутав свою руку из цепких пальцев Стива, он сам перехватил его кисть, после, взявшись за тонкое плечо, повёл в противоположную сторону. — Моя машина там.  
      Старк застал врасплох только одним своим внезапным появлением, он будто выбил весь воздух из лёгких. В салоне машины пахло кожей и дорогими духами, водитель даже не обернулся и не спросил, куда ехать.  
      — Расслабься, сегодня же пятница! — воскликнул Говард и хлопнул Стива по коленке, как старый приятель. Тому только и оставалась недоумевать, что же Говарду от него нужно. Ведь и так уже победил, взял, что хотел.  
      Это место не было похоже на те, в которых за свою недолгую жизнь успел побывать Стив. Но он слышал о них, знал, что вечера в этих клубах больше похожи на закрытые вечеринки для богачей. Было только семь часов, а голова уже шла кругом от разодетых в яркие и блестящие одежды мужчин и женщин. Играла живая музыка, и Стив всё никак не мог определить, кто же стоял за микрофонной стойкой. Юноша, да, определённо, стало понятно по глубокому низкому голосу. Стив чувствовал себя лишним, он выбивался, и даже слиться со стенами не выходило. Казалось, на него смотрят. Или на Старка? Нет, именно на него. На него в компании Старка.  
      — Это была плохая идея, — Стив плюхнулся на мягкий стул, когда Говард слишком резко придвинул его сзади, ударив под коленками. Куртку, учтиво снятую до этого со Стива, он повесил на оленьи рога.  
      — Если что, не переживай — сегодня угощаю я.  
      Стив даже не успел открыть рот и что-либо сказать, как перед его носом официант поставил широкий бокал, наполовину наполненный виски и льдом.  
      — Выпей, и всё встанет на свои места, — уверил его Говард, чокнувшись бокалами.  
      Алкоголь обжёг горло и пищевод, почти сразу вспыхнули красным щёки и заслезились глаза, виски был дорогим, но Стив ни черта не смыслил. Не смыслил в том, что он делает здесь и почему до сих пор продолжает таращиться на Говарда Старка. Вот же фарс, Говард разыгрывал целое представление, пытался поразить, подцепить на крючок, внушив Стиву его исключительность. И Стив терялся, не понимая, как стоит себя вести и хочет ли он вообще подыгрывать. Старк болтал, шутил и откровенно флиртовал. Со всеми. А Стив только сильнее хмурил светлые брови, когда кто-то вновь подходил к их столику. Эти люди мягко жали ладонь Говарду и с любопытством рассматривали Стива, будто он его новая зверюшка. Небольшая беспородная псинка, которую можно безобидно потрепать за ухом. Стив не смог бы вписаться, даже если бы захотел. Он никогда не мог. Так просто вить паутины ничего не значащего общения когда-то получалось у Баки, но не у него. Всегда выходил цирк какой-то. Неприкрытое лицемерие.  
      — Я в туалет.  
      Ноги Стивена подвели. Как только он поднялся, то пол под ними заплясал и заходил ходуном. Пустую голову вело от крепкого алкоголя на голодный желудок. В туалете Стив умылся холодной водой, но легче не стало, мир вокруг казался плоским и до безобразия вызывающе громким, возвращаться в зал не хотелось категорически.  
      — Я уже начал тебя искать, Стиви.  
      Стив вздрогнул и поднял голову от раковины, с длинных ресниц капала вода и с покрасневших губ тоже. Он взглянул на Говарда через зеркало, на его тонкие усы, ухмыляющийся рот, который впервые произнёс его имя.  
      — Что тебе от меня нужно? — воистину глупейший вопрос — Стив чувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей пояснице, Говард не убрал руку, даже когда двое незнакомцев вошли в уборную и заперлись в одной из пустых кабинок.  
      Говард выдохнул и потянул Стива на себя, развернул лицом и вцепился в плечи, придвинулся совсем близко, соприкасаясь своими бёдрами с его, животом к животу.  
      — Поехали ко мне, — Говард коснулся щеки Стива дыханием, и это был не вопрос — констатация факта. Прижался губами к его губам, оставляя на них горьковатый поцелуй. Стив попытался извернуться, надавить на грудь, но Страк опять поцеловал его липким и влажным ртом, прислонил к стене, загораживая собой.  
      — Нет. Я не могу.  
      Стив пытался звучать убедительно, хотя соблазн плыть по течению и был слишком силён. Конечно, он понимал, что Старк привык играть исключительно по собственным правилам, так, как хочет он. И он, Стив — это его маленький каприз.  
      — Почему? — Говард лизнул за ухом, оставил мокрый след на яремной вене, поцеловал в кадык. Стив судорожно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, почувствовав его пальцы на своей ширинке. — И любишь же строить из себя недотрогу. Я же знаю, какой ты. Как и что тебе нравится.  
      Слова — сладкий яд. И от них ужасно гадливо, но от властных рук на теле слишком жарко, слишком хорошо. Стив уверен, что должен ненавидеть себя за подобную слабость, он уверен, что ему ничего не стоит сорваться, как тогда.

 — Нет, не знаешь, — Стив помотал головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя одурманивающее наваждение Старка.  
      — Тогда расскажи мне, — опять короткий поцелуй в искривлённые губы. — Покажи. Твоему дружку, как его там… а, неважно, ему уже всё равно, а вот мне — нет.  
      От неожиданных слов Старка Стив замер, а после оттолкнул куда увереннее, чем до этого. Окинул его потемневшим взглядом. В одно мгновение ему захотелось сжать кулаки и наброситься на него, только бы получить малейший повод. Кто-то открыл дверь, впуская отрезвляющие звуки музыки и голосов.  
      — Если пойдёшь за мной, то я тебя убью, — Стив ткнул указательным пальцем в грудь опешившего Старка, будто намечая входное отверстие смертельной пули. Он выбежал из туалета, Говард что-то крикнул вслед, но шум поглотил его голос. И опять не получалось злиться ни на кого, кроме себя.  
      Стив уверенно чеканил шаг по гладкой плитке, выстраивая в собственной голове простую схему: дом, утро, Баки. Он не знал, что скажет, вновь оказавшись на пороге их общей квартиры, как посмотрит ему в глаза, но Стива физически скручивало от желания — безусловно, эгоистичного — повидаться.

 

*******

      Тень кренилась вбок, неустанно опережая на полшага, улицы молчали, и фасады зданий, образовывая будто бутафорские стены, закрывали от ветра. Стив слушал собственное дыхание и не отводил сонного взгляда от пыльного асфальта, в кармане брюк звенели мелочью разменянные полтора доллара. Водитель такси высадил его за полчаса пешим шагом от дома, иначе Стиву попросту нечем было бы заплатить.  
      Топот чужих подошв по асфальту не сразу обратил на себя внимание. Стив продолжал идти не оборачиваясь, пока спиной не почувствовал, как его изучают, рассматривают. Шаги стали быстрее, тяжелее, они догоняли.  
      — Эй, стой! — сиплый голос окликнул Стива, и тот инстинктивно притормозил, готовый объяснить, как пройти до той или иной улицы, хотя здравый смысл диктовал другое — беги — ночью вряд ли могли затеряться непутёвые туристы. — Прикурить есть?  
      Сжав кулаки в карманах куртки, Стив остановился и медленно развернулся. Широкая улица уходила вверх, жёлтый тусклый свет редких фонарей почти не освещал её, и она тонула в ночной темени. Трое стояли ровно перед Стивом, один из них — высокий и худой — сжимал в зубах зажжённую сигарету.  
      — У вашего друга есть, — буркнул Стив. На удивление, в голове было пусто, ни одной мысли-перекати-поле, ощущалось стерильное спокойствие, без примеси паники или страха. Второй — наоборот, коренастый и плечистый — вразвалочку сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Стив почувствовал его пьяное дыхание на своём лице, вынужденно отступил — шаг, два, три, пока пятками не упёрся в кирпичный забор, на него продолжали молча напирать.  
      — Доставай всё из своих карманов.  
      Вот как, даже ни единого намёка на прелюдию.  
      Уставившись на чужую широкую протянутую ладонь, Стив хмыкнул. Стало как-то по-глупому смешно и даже обидно за этих отморозков — с него, со Стива, и взять-то нечего. Запустив руку в карман куртки, он загрёб холодный металл мелочи. Монеты посыпались в ладонь грабителя, на которую он обескураженно таращился ровно пару секунд, после чего зло вскинул свою руку и рассыпал деньги. Мелочёвка со звонким бряканьем ударила и поскакала по асфальту в стороны.  
      — Да ты издеваешься! — крикнул тот, а высокий заржал, тонкие морщины коснулись уголков его глаз, но всё же ему вряд ли было больше, чем чуть за двадцать. Стив вновь окинул взглядом взбесившегося главаря — тоже ещё сосунок, посмотрел на третьего, который стоял немного в стороне.  
      — Деньги давай, и часы снимай, пока я сам не содрал с тебя все тряпки и не обыскал, — продолжал рычать коренастый, благо в воротник ещё не вцепился.  
      — Хм, — Стив подслеповато прищурился, на третьем была нахлобучена кепи, напоминавшая по форме засохшую коровью лепёшку. — Я тебя знаю, ты Джо.  
Ночное ограбление становилось всё более нелепым. И Стив хотел бы разозлиться, испугаться, попытаться отбиться, но он будто взглянул на себя и окруживших его со стороны. Коротышка Джо дурак — промышляет мелким грабежом в районе родной же улицы, да ещё и спелся с малолетками. Когда началась война, они были ещё детьми… а Джо сколько? Скоро тридцать? Он старше Стива года на три, точно.  
      — Что? — главарь повернулся, бараном вопросительно уставившись на Джо. Тот задрал подбородок, Стив знал этот жест, сам так делает — отличительная черта всех коротышек.  
      — Роджерс, — Джо вышел из светового круга фонаря, хищно оскалился, обнажив уродливый жёлтый неполный ряд зубов. — Ты Стивен Роджерс — местный педик.  
      Длинный как-то сразу брезгливо отступил и сплюнул, а вот главарь встрепенулся.  
      — Ааа, так вот кто тут у нас, — он цокнул языком и приблизился, наклонился к лицу Стива, будто принюхиваясь. — Меленький членосос. И что же мы забыли здесь ночью? Знаю, ищешь приключения на свой тощий зад. Ну так нашёл.  
      Стив даже не успел поставить блок, тупой удар кулака зарядил ровно в солнечное сплетение, выбивая воздух, и его мгновенно скрутило пополам, потемнело в глазах. Сильные руки не отпустили, встряхнули, будто котёнка за шкирку, почти оторвав от земли.  
      «Хуеглот, девка, педрило, давалка!»  
      Грязные рты сыпали оскорблениями, и Стив не мог разобрать, кто именно, довольный собственной находчивостью, взвизгивал очередное ругательство, тут же смеясь. Его неприятно и больно лапали, пытаясь обыскать, и безобидные отбрыкивания только раззадоривали. Дерьмовый день не мог закончиться по-другому, и Стив хотел было уже расслабиться тряпичной куклой, позволив вывернуть свои карманы и содрать с запястья вечно отстающие часы, как услышал громкий, но безэмоциональный оклик. Вся троица, отпустив Стива, синхронно развернулась.  
      — Кажется, у нас тут герой нарисовался. Опа, да ещё и с обрубком, что ж, смело, — коренастый вышел чуть вперёд, отмечая своё негласное превосходство перед другими. Опешивший Стив только моргал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, в одно мгновение к нему вернулись все ощущения: от удара пекло чуть ниже груди, кожа горела от чужих сильных прикосновений, жал левый ботинок и щипало содранное запястье. Он не верил собственным глазам — перед троицей отморозков стоял Баки. Казалось, он смотрел на каждого одновременно, вымеряя, с кого начать и кому первому перегрызть глотку. И у него бы получилось. С одной рукой бы получилось.  
      — Проваливайте, — он медленно повернул голову в сторону Джо, и уголки его губ странно дрогнули. Мимолётная тень узнавания? Они дружили, крутились в одной компании из четырёх человек: Джо, Дерек, Уоли и сам он, Баки. И даже Джо когда-то давно всегда и во всём на целый шаг был впереди него.  
      — Старый друг Джимми! Значит, всё-таки воскрес, и в округе не врали, — Джо переступил с ноги на ногу, его взгляд был до омерзения заискивающим, но и злым одновременно. Он походил на мелкую шавку, чувствующую непомерную угрозу, исходящую от главаря стаи, но Стив знал — если стая решит напасть, то не отбиться. И теперь ему стало страшно. Былое равнодушие лопнуло мыльным пузырём. — Ну конечно, ты же всегда якшался с этим отбросом, ссаным педиком Роджерсом. Но теперь мне всё становится ясно. Может, ты и сам такой же, а?  
      Ну вот, теперь драки точно не избежать. Стив сжал кулаки, готовый броситься в любую секунду, только бы Баки дал сигнал. Всего лишь быстрый взгляд или кивок, что угодно, но вместо этого его напряжённые плечи странно опустились, но не сгорбились, расслабились.  
      — И что с того, если и так? — он произнёс эти слова спокойным ровным тоном. Просто взял и признался? Согласился с придурком Джо. Стив окончательно оторопело затих, позабыв, что надо дышать. В ушах шумело, кружилась голова. Баки стоял с прямой спиной, он не выглядел униженным и уж тем более жалким даже с пустым рукавом.  
      — Да в пекло их, — сказал длинный, как-то неловко качнувшись в сторону, будто его ветром сносило. — Только руки марать.  
      Он вновь харкнул под ноги Стиву, посмотреть Баки в глаза так и не осмелился.  
      — Пойдём, — коренастый развернулся на пятках и, втянув голову в плечи, направился прочь, как по команде, за ним двинулись и остальные. Только после этого Стив выдохнул.  
      Неловкая пауза затянулась, Стив всё ещё чувствовал лопатками холодный забор, так и не сдвинувшись с места, переваривая случившееся.  
      — Как ты тут вообще оказался?  
Вопрос вышел не слишком тактичным, Стив даже не поблагодарил Баки.  
      — Идём домой.  
      До их общей съёмной квартиры никто из них не взглянул друг на друга, будто они незнакомые пассажиры в такси, которым случайно оказалось по пути. Стив кусал губы до металлического привкуса во рту, бездумно таращился в собственное бледное оконное отражение, на языке вертелись вопросы, которые было стыдно произносить вслух.  
       _«Как ты справлялся один?  
Приходила ли Бэкка, спрашивала обо мне?  
Кто делал перевязку?  
А у врача был?  
Что ел?  
Зачем заступился?  
Зачем сказал, что…»_  
      — Зачем ты сказал, что… что такой же? — Стив хлопнул входной дверью. Вопрос ударил Баки в спину, разбился осколками и повис в воздухе осязаемым напряжением, колючками впился в кожу.  
      В темноте глаза Баки влажно блестели, и Стив эгоистично подумал, что никто и никогда не видел такого взгляда Баки Барнса. Какой-то час назад он испепелял, внушал страх и послушание. И дело было не в военных жетонах на шее, те трое по-животному чувствовали искрящую от Баки опасность. Он убивал. Его убивали. Но теперь его взгляд был полон отчаянья, в нём плескалась влагой какая-то несовместимая детская растерянность, тихая паника и немой ужас.  
      — Баки, я, — Стив протянул к нему руку, осторожно, наивно боясь спугнуть, пальцы охватила дрожь. — Прости меня, Баки.  
      И Стив не знал, за что именно извиняется. За войну? Пустую могилу? И пугающую зияющую дыру в груди Баки? За отца и мать, которые теперь не узнавали собственного сына? За отражение, которое теперь не узнавал и сам Баки? Неважно. Непомерно тяжёлый груз давил сверху на Стива, бурлил кипятком не высказанных когда-то слов. И теперь как будто именно его рук дело всё, что произошло с Баки, и именно он ответственен. И именно он не в силах ничего изменить и исправить.  
      Баки с минуту смотрел на его бледную протянутую ладонь, будто видел впервые, а потом сделал шаг навстречу. Всего один небольшой шаг. Аккуратно взяв запястье, он поднёс кисть Стива к своему лицу и прижался к его ладони щекой. Закрыл глаза, медленно потёрся, царапая жёсткой недельной щетиной кожу. И Стив почти в голос застонал, ощутив тепло, влажный уголок губ, почувствовав под своими пальцами мягкие завитки волос у виска. Он мог бы так простоять всю ночь, но Баки внезапно отпустил, но следом же без лишних раздумий толкнул в грудь. Внезапно ударившись спиной, Стив охнул, а Баки прильнул к нему, ткнулся лицом куда-то в шею, мазнул губами под подбородком.  
      — Стой, Баки, прекрати, — Стив нехотя упёрся ему в грудь. Он должен оттолкнуть. Должен настоять на своём. — Ты не понимаешь, что творишь.  
      Но Баки будто залепили уши горячим воском — он не слушал Стива. Не слушался. Одной рукой умудрился развернуть его к себе спиной, жадно вдавился своими бёдрами в его бёдра, впился зубами в загривок. Стив запричитал, совсем неубедительно прося одуматься и остановиться.  
      — Умоляю, Баки, не делай этого!  
       _«Да, да, да, Баки, не останавливайся! Разорви, выверни наизнанку, пометь, впитай, присвой!»_  
      Одежда шуршала, соприкасаясь тканью, и тела горели под ней. Баки молча пыхтел в шею Стива, его ладонь была шершавой, она лихорадочно шарила под его курткой и выбившейся из брюк рубашкой, пересчитывала рёбра, щипала, изучала. Стив жмурился до серебряных вспышек перед глазами, давил в себе выдававший его истинные желания стон, закусывал губу каждый раз, когда Баки настойчиво тёрся о его ягодицы, толкался между ними.  
      — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — Стива невольно выгибало, его тело само подстраивалось и безрассудно хотело прямо здесь и сейчас твёрдое, сильное, влажное внутри себя. — Остановись, Баки.  
      Последние слова утонули в его вдохе и выдохе Баки. Тот остановился. Отпустил. Отступил. Стив медленно отодвинулся от стены и развернулся. Щёки его жгло румянцем, ослабевшие колени тряслись. Он смотрел на яркие влажные губы Баки, и хотелось впиться в них поцелуем, напиться вдоволь. Грудная клетка Баки возбуждённо вздымалась, но во взгляде больше не было отчаянья утопающего.  
      — Извини, — бросил сухо. Стив махнул головой, убирая с глаз чёлку, у него не было сил выдавить из себя хотя бы слабый писк. Болезненно пульсировало в штанах и скручивало от возбуждения пальцы ног. Он скользнул взглядом по Баки, который застыл в дверном проёме, хотелось внимательнее рассмотреть его лицо, прочесть каждую скрытую эмоцию, но яркая вспышка электрического света могла ослепить, разорвать и без того тонкую связь, а она была — Стив был уверен. Баки вспомнил, что-то узнал, чувствовал по-новому. — Я следил за тобой.  
      — Правда? — как глупо, но Стив не имел представления, что следует сказать, как заполнить густую тишину.  
      — Да, — Баки кивнул и медленно выскользнул из поля зрения Стива.

***

      Не спалось. Стив гипнотизировал серый скучный потолок, на котором даже теней не было, боясь перевести взгляд в сторону приоткрывшейся двери в спальню Баки. Образовавшаяся тёмная щель, ведущая в комнату, была приглашением. Стив вновь ощущал себя неуверенным мальчишкой, ладони потели, на грудную клетку давило, и не хватало воздуха. Он мог зажмуриться и развернуться спиной, упёршись носом в спинку дивана, мог бы проигнорировать открытую дверь, но его словно тянуло туда, как тащат лошадь за поводья. Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, он всё же сел. Босые ноги коснулись холодного пола, и его передёрнуло, ещё вдох, ещё выдох.  
      Окно было раскрыто, тонкий тюль надувался парашютом, он походил на белую пузатую медузу. Стив неосознанно цеплялся взглядом за мелочи, но в комнате Баки с прошлого раза ничего не изменилось. Всё так же аскетично пусто. Он тоже не спал, сидел на краю кровати, смотрел на разгулявшуюся от сквозняка занавеску. Стив обошёл кровать и аккуратно опустился позади него. Словно за ними мог кто-то наблюдать, он не решался коснуться хотя бы взглядом напряжённой спины Баки.  
      — Ты не злишься? — Баки повернул голову и взглянул на Стива через плечо.  
      — За что?  
      — Я следил за тобой. Все эти дни. Знаю, куда ты ходил. И с кем.  
      — Вот и хорошо, — Стив пожал плечами, и белая лямка его майки сползла. — Теперь ты всё знаешь, и мне не потребуется лишних слов, чтобы объяснять.  
      — И всё же.  
      — Хочешь что-то спросить?  
      — Ты с тем… Вы вместе?  
      — С Говардом?  
      Имя резануло слух Баки, и он почти незаметно отшатнулся, скривился. Будто неправильно было тут произносить вслух чужие имена.  
      — Нет, мы не вместе. Между нами ничего не было.  
      — Почему ты мне солгал?  
      — Я не врал, — Стив мгновенно покраснел, вспомнив остервенелый секс в подворотне, но Баки не мог этого знать, да и разве это важно? Стив никогда ничего не испытывал к Старку, максимум немного гнусной зависти, но с ней он умел справляться. — Было всего раз, но это ничего не значит и…  
      — Я не про это, — перебил. — Ты соврал, сказав, что ничего не было между мной и тобой. Я же помню другое.  
      Баки развернулся, и их взгляды столкнулись. Они смотрели друг на друга так, будто оба были готовы сорваться с места, накинувшись с кулаками или… ласками.  
      — Мы были подростками, Баки, совсем ещё детьми.  
      — Не-е-ет, — прошептал Баки, юркий кончик его языка облизнул губы. — Дети такого не делают.  
      Он вцепился сильными пальцами в лямки майки Стива и рухнул на спину, повалив его на себя сверху. Надавил ему на стриженый затылок, приближая лицо вплотную к своему, и впился губами в приоткрытый рот. Толкнулся языком, мазнул по зубам Стива, требовательно упёрся в его же мягкий язык. Стив, зажмурившись, замычал, он чувствовал своей тощей грудью сердце Баки, дышал с ним в одном ритме, и всё вокруг становилось неправильно правильным.  
      — Я знаю это. Знаю, как с тобой.  
      Баки обнимал крепко своей одной рукой, опутывал и сжимал длинными ногами, пытался удержать, словно Стив мог просочиться сквозь его тело и исчезнуть. Стив отчаянно мотал одурманенной головой, не в силах оттолкнуть — было слишком горячо в объятиях Баки, упоительно хорошо от его поцелуев.  
      Что это? Ложные воспоминания? Стив не знал, существуют ли такие. Ах, плевать, Баки хочет его здесь и сейчас, и, быть может, думал о нём когда-то.  
      — Не знаешь, — Стив провёл по его тёмным волосам. Он смотрел пристально в его расширенные зрачки, улыбался мягко и ласково, а тот в ответ бесконечно преданно. — Но я покажу.  
      Баки был податливым, плавился в его руках, как пластилин, когда Стив снимал с него бельё, следил за каждым его взглядом, отвечал на любой острожный жест, судорожно выдыхал на откровенные поцелуи, простреливающие каждую клетку его возбуждённого тела. Стив очерчивал ладонями его сильную грудь, царапал торчащие соски, глубже вбирая в глотку член, до собственных слёз в уголках глаз. Он пробовал вкус Баки — терпко-солёный, впитывал его запах — и он казался сладким.  
      — Баки, Баки, — всё твердил неустанно Стив, оторвавшись от его тела на недолгие минуты, слыша в ответ своё имя — мягкое протяжное «Стииив», будто лишь на этот голос он должен был вернуться вслепую. Когда Стив вновь опустился сверху, Баки с облегчением выдохнул, потянувшись к губам, словно именно они, по-девичьи припухшие, были источником жизни.  
      — Что это? — он посмотрел на небольшую бутылочку из коричневого стекла, зажатую в руке Стива.  
      — Так надо, — Стив как смог сжал свои худые бёдра и потёрся о член Баки промежностью, от предвкушения тело охватила судорога. Баки опустил свою тёплую ладонь ему на ягодицу, будто на пробу почти невесомо огладил, но после сразу же впился пальцами в упругую плоть, задевая нежную кожу у входа, и оттянул в сторону. Стив выгнулся в пояснице, почувствовав между ягодиц член Баки, дразня, привстал и вновь опустился.  
      — Ты уверен?  
      Стив лишь кивнул, и, подцепив ногтями резиновую крышку, откупорил бутылочку. Вазелиновое масло было тягучим, бесцветным и ничем не пахло. Оно холодило пальцы лишь секунду. Стив завёл себе за спину руку, замечая, как Баки завороженно следит за ним. Пальцы проскользнули легко. Немного обожгло болью, пустяк. Баки гладил его грудь — отвлекал, ненавязчиво щекотал бок, ласкал бёдра и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Опускаясь на собственные пальцы, Стив закусывал губу и с тихим стоном выдыхал каждый раз, когда вновь приподнимался. Скользил пальцами по нежным стенкам, второй рукой оглаживая прижатый к животу член Баки.  
      Вылив себе на ладонь немного масла, Стив провёл ладонью по крепкому стволу Баки, смазывая, подрочил, делая его соблазнительно скользким. Обхватив ближе к основанию, Стив приподнялся и, выдохнув, мягко надавил, вводя в себя головку. Баки в немом изумлении раскрыл рот, но он по-прежнему не шевелился и не толкался требовательно, позволяя Стиву самому решать — когда и как. Упираясь раскрытыми ладонями в широкую грудь Баки, тот двигался медленно, будто специально раззадоривая обоих. И Баки водил по его плечу рукой, пальцами гулял по позвонкам тонкой шеи, оставлял на теле невидимые отпечатки, выжидая и не меньше томя своей покладистостью.  
      Стив нагнулся за поцелуем и, расслабившись, до упора сел на член Баки. Короткие стоны сорвались с губ обоих, Баки сжал его ягодицу, надавил, задерживая его на своём члене лишь на мгновение, потому что тот всё равно строптиво сорвался.  
      — Тише, тише, — Баки почти задохнулся от заданного ритма. Кровать под ними заскрипела, отсчитывая рваные толчки.  
      — Не могу, хочу тебя, — зашептал Стив. Он целовал хаотично, опускался на член и мазал губами: короткий поцелуй в висок, скулу, колючий подборок, шею. Баки под ним был идеален, его хотелось всего и сразу глубоко в себе, до отупляющей боли и изнуряющей наполненности. — Господи, Баки, трахни меня, ну же, не жалей.  
      Стив почти выстонал это ему на ухо, обжигая больше откровенными словами, чем дыханием. И Баки обнял крепче, удушливо обвил рукой, прижимая к себе и вскидывая бёдрами всё резче и резче.  
      До Стива не сразу дошло, что оказалось под его ладонью. Пальцами правой руки он проскользнул Баки в соблазнительно приоткрывшийся рот, а левая пробралась под подушку, тут же встретившись с пугающим холодом металла. Пистолет. У Баки под подушкой был пистолет. Неосознанный ужас ледяной волной окатил вдоль позвоночника, скрутил в спираль кишки. Стив продолжал ласкать пальцами податливый язык Баки, пока под другой рукой покоилось оружие. _Только не думать, только не представлять_. Ему хотелось без остатка отдаваться, любить Баки, но вместо этого, исступлённо прыгая на его члене, чувствуя тёплую влагу и мягкость языка под подушечками пальцев, он думал, будто трогает простреленную рану на его раскуроченном затылке. Ещё не остывшую кровь и кусочки вывалившегося мозга.  
      После оргазма сдавливало грудь и жгло в глазах, это походило на начало приступа, но отпустило, обошлось, хотя сердце по-прежнему пыталось проломить рёбра. В комнате стоял густой запах секса, сквозняк холодил взмокшую поясницу, но Стив, вымученно улыбнувшись, отправил Баки первым в душ. Стоило тому скрыться в ванной, как Стив подскочил в постели, откидывая тонкую перепачканную спермой и маслом простынь, отбросил подушку, уронив её на пол. Это оказался компактный, но достаточно тяжёлый кольт 1903 года. Сбалансированный, он хорошо лежал даже в неумелой руке Стива. С тихим щелчком он извлёк магазин, паника стиснула горло — один патрон. Дрожащими руками он осторожно вернул магазин на место и положил пистолет рядом с собой. Он знал, что Баки увидит его сразу.  
      Половицы жалобно скрипнули под его босыми ногами, и Баки замер в проходе, с мокрых волос на голые плечи стекала вода, оседая на тёмной коже серебряной россыпью в уходящем перед рассветом лунном свете. Он тяжело выдохнул и сделал несколько шагов навстречу, мягко опустился на кровать слева от Стива. Между ними лежал, будто ядовитая змея, тускло отсвечивая, кольт.  
      — Ты бы сделал это? — Стив не узнал собственный голос — хриплый и низкий, словно он не говорил целую вечность.  
      — Ко мне возвращаются воспоминания, Стиви. Но там ничего нет, кроме одиночества. С воспоминаниями или без них… по-прежнему пусто. Я, — Баки пожал левым плечом, дёрнув культёй. — Я не из-за этого калека.  
      — Чёрт возьми, Баки, это не так! Больше не так, — он подался вперёд, максимально сокращая между ними пространство, в бедро упёрлась рукоятка пистолета, всего секунда замешательства — и Стив обнял, повис на шее Баки, стискивая и прижимаясь своей грудью. Тот позволял обнимать, застыв неживой статуей. И Стив только отчаянно крепче сжимал руки, зная, что по-другому у него всё равно не получится ничего выразить, бесполезными словами никогда не выходило. И сейчас ими не выйдет объяснить, достучаться.  
      Он станет рукой Баки! Он станет его ногами, если потребуется, станет его голосом, если надо будет позвать на помощь. Будет целым миром!  
      Но сырое утро неминуемо проскальзывало в спальню холодным воздухом, серым светом и щебетом птиц. Новым нервозным днём, несущим опустошающее разочарование, иногда даже беспочвенное. Просачивалось грядущей монотонностью и бесконечно тошнотворной рутиной, однообразием и пресностью.  
      Если бы.  
      Если бы Стив не вздрогнул, почувствовав между своих лопаток словно возвращающий в реальность удар хлыста, но на самом деле всего-то лёгкое касание руки - мягкое ответное объятие. И Стив закрыл глаза, услышав тихий голос Баки.  
      — Ты поможешь мне, — и это был не вопрос и не просьба.

 


End file.
